Is this love?
by Little-Retard
Summary: Five times Michael didn't say it, and the one time he did.


**I do not own Satan and Me.**

* * *

"Michael?"

Looking down, the bright eyed angel smiled at his younger brother. He was so cute with his perpetually messy chocolate hair and wide cinnamon eyes and skin. The younger boy was only three years old (approximately five years younger than Michael) and around two feet tall, and his chubby cheeks were cutely red.

"Yes, Gabe?"

"I'm scared."

At this, Michael chuckled. What was there to be afraid of?

"What are you afraid of, Gabey-baby?"

Gabriel squirmed under Michael's powerful gaze as he searched for the words that wouldn't make him sound childish. In the end, fear won, and he simply blurted out what was troubling his tiny mind.

"The dark…," Gabriel murmured under his breath, hoping that Michael hadn't heard him.

A soft smile crossed Michael's face. Of course he was afraid of the dark. Hadn't he _himself_ been afraid of the same thing when he was his age? The only difference was back then, Michael had no one but Luce to comfort him, and Lucifer wasn't the most affectionate of angels. He fondly remembered running to his Father to help him with his fear, and he remembered the wise words spoken to him:

'_Now, Michael, I created the light and I created the dark. Do you really believe that I would create anything that would harm you? Do not be afraid, My son, for you will always be safe.'_

Sighing softly under his breath, he gently scooped up his little brother into his arms. Softly pressing a kiss to Gabriel's hairline, Michael whispered gently,

"I will always be there to protect you, Gabriel, no matter what happens."

Gabriel smiled up at his older brother, shutting his eyes and relaxing into Michael's heavenly touches as he began to rock him back and forth.

* * *

Michael gasped as he watched his younger brother smack his forehead on a pillar. He quickly flew over to the hurt eight year old, scooping him into his arms.

He quietly murmured reassurances to the crying boy, letting his hands trace over the affected areas. Within seconds, all traces of any injury were gone, and Gabriel's cries had come to a halt.

Michael softly smoothed the boy's hair back, placing him back onto the ground gently.

He smiled down at the boy, "All better now?"

"Yeah!" Gabriel cheered, hugging his brother's waist.

"Thank you!" Gabriel yelled, running back to the other young angels to resume playing his game of tag.

"Anytime, Gabriel."

* * *

"Michael, Michael, look at what I found!" Gabriel shouted, running towards the fifteen year old angel, his arms outstretched with something clutched within his hands.

Michael looked up, smiling at his brother.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"It's a snail!" Gabriel chirped, shoving the crustacean into his brother's face. Michael stared down at te slimy creature in thinly veiled disgust.

"Isn't it pretty?" Gabriel asked, cinnamon eyes shining with happiness.

Michael continued to stare at the thing with blank eyes.

"Yeah… it's gorgeous…"

"Here, Michael, you can have it!" Gabriel chirped, placing it into his brother's hands before running away to search for more.

Michael gagged and glared down at the poor snail.

"You are so lucky that Gabe gave you to me."

* * *

"Isn't she amazing, Michael? Everything about her is great…," A thirteen- year old Gabriel sighed in content, smiling blissfully down at the picture of the angel Anthea, who was only a year older than him.

"She _is_ pretty cool, isn't she?" Michael replied, happy to see his little brother so happy.

"When I grow up, I'm going to marry her!" The smaller boy murmured enthusiastically, his cinnamon eyes lighting up in happiness.

"Now don't rush things, Gabriel, we don't want you to get hurt," Michael warned, his bright turquoise eyes watching his younger brother worriedly.

"I think I'm in love…," Gabriel murmured, mind wandering to the beautiful brunette.

Looking away, pain flashed through sky blue eyes.

* * *

The door to their home burst open suddenly, and Michael's head snapped up to the intruder. A crying Gabriel rushed in, and Michael caught him by the arms before he could run away.

"What's wrong, Gabe, what happened?" The blonde said frantically, his panicked eyes searching the smaller boy for any noticeable injuries.

"She dumped me!" Gabriel wailed, clutching the taller boy.

Michael stopped. "What?"

"Anthea said that she didn't love me and that she couldn't date me anymore because she loves someone else!" The cinnamon angel cried, his voice muffled on Michael's chest.

Michael sighed as he wrapped his tan arms around the distraught eighteen years old. How did he know this would happen?

"Don't cry, Gabey. She not worth it," He consoled, "Anyone who doesn't love you is crazy; there's no one in the universe who could be any better than you."

Hopeful watery eyes gazed up at him, "Do you mean it?"

"Always."

* * *

"Michael, do you love me?"

Michael looked up from his work to gaze upon the cinnamon colored man. He smiled one of his thousand-watt smiles, and replied,

"Of course I do, Gabey-baby! You know that!"

Gabriel shook his head, curls bouncing. He stalked over to the tall angel, standing right in front of him.

"That's not what I meant, Michael and you know it."

Silence fell upon the room as the two stared at each other. Michael stood, placing his hand upon the smaller angel's cheek. Turquoise eyes gazed down into cinnamon as he stroked the man's cheek.

Wrapping one arm around Gabriel's waist, Michael pulled him forward into a chaste, loving kiss. Their eyes closed, savoring the moment.

Pulling away, Michael murmured,

"This is wrong."

"No love is wrong," Gabriel replied, leaning up to press another kiss upon Michael's lips.

Slowly taking control of the kiss, Michael slid his tongue against Gabriel's lower lip. As his lips parted, Michael's tongue dove in, tracing every crevice he could reach.

Pulling back, Michael whispered,

"I love you so much…"

"I love you, too."

Michael hummed against the brunette's lips, smiling slightly.

"I've wanted this for a long, long time."


End file.
